


Listen With Your Ears

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Series, Sanctuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Abby really can't hear what Lin claims to be hearing.
Series: Fictober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986





	Listen With Your Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532454) by [bethbrokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes). 



> This is the last of the prompts written in October. Things got a bit mad (I missed Teslen Appreciation Week and the end of Fictober because of being a parent and working full time - being a grown up sucks sometimes). Anyways, this is kinda half based off of a headcanon I have because of the fic tagged as the inspiration. I love that Meatloaf song, and the fic.
> 
> Unbeta'd, drabble. Enjoy. XD
> 
> Prompt - Listen. No, really listen.

“Listen. No,“ Lin grabbed Abby’s bent elbow, stopping her from moving away, "really listen. There’s music here.” They were in one of the lower level rooms, away from everything and everyone.

Abby rolled her eyes then rolled her shoulders, trying to hear what Lin was raving about. She didn’t really get Lin’s whole thing to begin with, but her music selection had grown incredibly since knowing the Brit. “There’s nothing but ambient noise,” she finally told her, shrugging. “No music.”

“I wasn’t talking about the background noise,” Lin explained, exasperated. “Someone’s singing Meatloaf and I need to find out who!”


End file.
